Jacob Johnson/relationships
Alex Danvers (best friend) Alex is one of Jacob's dearest friends and boss. They met in elementary school when she and Kara attended. Alex was one of Jacob's only friends because he was constantly getting bullied until after Jacob broke the arms and kids of the kids who were bullying him three on one using his superhuman powers. Many years later Jacob joined the D.E.O. and was placed under Alex's supervision because she believes she can handle him. Soon after Alex realized that Jacob was deeply in love with Kara she encouraged to tell her how he felt or he would regret not telling her. Jacob made Alex aware that he is not to be taken lightly when he is angry because of the damage he can cause. Much like Kara Alex really cares for Jacob but like a brother. When she and Jacob were kids Alex had learned of Jacob's disability for loud sounds such as fireworks and gunshots which is why Jacob never used a gun or shot off fireworks. The night Jacob spent the night with Kara Alex walked in on a sleeping Jacob and notices Kara was in her bed so Alex had decided to carry Jacob and place him next to Kara. Kara Danvers/Supergirl (girlfriend, wife) Kara is Jacob's love interest and very best friend. It is revealed Jacob and Kara have a special bond that only Alex can understand. During elementary school Jacob revealed his superhuman powers to Kara during gym class and when he was being bullied. Over their childhood Jacob and Kara were deeply in love with each other but often would fall short of telling one another how they felt. Jacob thought of Kara as the most thoughtful, intelligent and beautiful girl on earth despite being from Krypton. When Jacob and Kara had a huge battle while Jacob was brainwashed Kara was in shock from a large energy blast that hit her and Alex and had almost killed them. After Jacob was free he felt so horrible for what he did and had almost left National City for his doings and thought know one would forgive him until Kara showed up and told him she forgave him as he was not in control of his actions. Jacob later moves in with Kara after selling him childhood home. Kara really cares for Jacob and as such protects him from harm. Eventually when Jacob had blamed himself for his parents death Kara did not allow him to even think like that because she knows deep down it was not Jacob's fault. Kara was never aware of Jacob's twin sister Claire because he hardly mentioned her but when he did it was always nice stuff. During the episode The Water's Edge Kara and Jacob became a couple after Kara revealed how she felt about Jacob. Jacob believes that no one can ever replace Kara in his heart and she is the one for him. Sometime later on half way through season two Jacob asks Kara to marry her and she accepted his hand in marriage but would not get married until the first episode of season three. When Jacob had listened to classic rock and country music he introduced Kara to those two genres of music and Kara believed they shared Can't Get Enough by Bad Company. Once Jacob had left CatCo it broke Kara's heart because her now then fiancee was leaving to find a new job. Category:Earth-77 Category:Relationships Category:Jacob Johnson